


Take This House and Make It Home

by winglesswarrior



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winglesswarrior/pseuds/winglesswarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis made a new cup of tea and went back to wandering around the house, touching surfaces, pacing empty rooms, trying to sort why Liam would bring him here. He was pretty aware that his sudden arrival on Liam’s doorstep with just his backpack and an overnight bag was probably throwing a major wrench in Liam’s life if the way his skin was flushed and his trackpants were barely on was any indicator, but he’d still let Louis in and pointed him towards the guest room.</p><p>Yes, Louis had other places to go to, but Liam was always his first choice when his life felt like everything had just been upended. Liam had that way of steadying him when he was sure he was falling over, a way of soothing even the worst aches. So Liam had loaded Louis into the car and left him at the house that he was supposed to be starting his life with his significant other in, to get Louis away from his significant other. Funny how it worked out that Louis was the first one sleeping in their bed and leaving his traces around the farmhouse, not her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take This House and Make It Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing that got stuck in my head and I couldn't help but write it. It's half un-beta'd so I apologize for any errors. But thank you to qdpoisson and driftingdoll for their beta work. Anything that's wrong is on me, not them. 
> 
> Of course, these are merely characterizations based off the people named and are completely fictional as well as the story. It's purely for enjoyment.

“It’s not much,” Liam said as they set down the stack of boxes they’d brought in from the car in the foyer of the farmhouse that he’d bought and Louis couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his best friend. 

“It’s bloody huge, Liam. Don’t let Harry see it or he’ll be excited you’re starting some sort of vegan organic cult up here.” Louis smirked slightly when Liam chuckled behind him, but didn’t look back, focusing on the foyer and the way the staircase wound up one side, the living room and kitchen just barely visible on the other side. He tugged the straps on his backpack closer, feeling small in the large house. It wasn’t what he’d expected, which was ridiculous considering he’d seen pictures of it when Liam was buying it, but he supposed he’d thought it would look more like the manor from Downton Abbey than the house Clark Kent grew up in in the movies. 

“The guest rooms don’t have anything in them, but you can sleep in my room,” Liam called down to Louis and Louis realized that he’d already started upstairs with one of the boxes, the one with sheets and towels in it likely. Louis nudged the boxes set by the stairs for a moment, then picked up one labeled clothes and hefted it up, following after Liam. 

“I can crash on the couch, mate,” he said, not at all surprised to see Liam in the master bedroom, spreading sheets on the king sized bed there. A huge bed. A huge empty bed. Louis felt his stomach turn over and he was more than relieved he hadn’t eaten anything recently or he might be sick. 

“Nonsense. You won’t be bothering anyone and there’s no point in sleeping on the couch.” Liam smiled at him, though Louis could still see the concern in those brown eyes. He’d been looking at Louis like that since Louis showed up at his flat last night. 

“Well, if you insist,” Louis said, flopping face first on the bed while Liam was still making it, forcing his voice into something light and jovial, playful like he always was. He knew Liam would see through it, but like he also knew he would, Liam huffed an exasperated sigh and pulled at the sheets hard enough to shift Louis across the bed. Liam was always good for playing along these days, like he could tell Louis needed it. He probably could. Best friends were ace like that. 

Liam gave up on the sheets when Louis didn’t move, dropping the duvet on his face instead. Louis knew he needed to move out from under it, continue playing, but the duvet was warm and smelled like Liam and it was easily the safest Louis had felt in well over twenty-four hours. Eventually he peeked out from under it, keeping it around his shoulders like a cape, not caring that he still had his backpack on, still had his shoes on, and looked up at Liam. Concern was etched across his brow and Louis couldn’t help but reach out and try and smooth the lines away. “I’m gonna be fine,” he added, not sure why he was telling Liam that rather than the other way around, but that was how they worked. 

“If you’re sure,” Liam said, and Louis smiled as Liam sat with him, wrapping him up and nosing into his hair. He hadn’t bothered with fixing it, not interested in throwing ten pounds of product in it like he used to, not when in a couple of weeks he’d have to do it every day. 

“I am.” He wasn’t, but with the way Liam’s arms tightened around him, Louis guessed he knew that too. 

“I can stay longer.” 

Louis shook his head, not wanting to beg Liam to stay, as much as he felt like it would be better if Liam did. “You had plans with Soph.” 

“I can cancel plans with Soph.” 

“Don’t be dumb.” Liam huffed a laugh at that, ruffling Louis’ hair and pulling back.

“Wifi’s set up, password’s on the coffee table.” He got up and Louis stayed where he was, wrapped up in Liam’s duvet, looking up at his best friend and nodding. 

“I won’t break anything.” 

“I doubt that, but I’m not worried.” Liam smirked again before ducking to drop a kiss against the top of Louis’ head. “Call if you need me? I’ll be back up day after tomorrow.” 

Louis nodded, closing his eyes at the attention, before swatting Liam’s ass. “Get going before your girlfriend gets pissed.” Liam laughed and shook his head, but did as he was told. Louis listened to him go, down the stairs and out the door. When he was sure Liam was gone, Louis flopped back on his stomach, toeing out of his shoes and wrangling out of the backpack. Then he was huddled back under the duvet, forcing himself to go back to sleep so he didn’t have to think of why he was alone in Liam’s house instead of his own. 

\-------

When he woke up hours later, the sun was starting to set. He debated not getting up, but his stomach growling was enough to get him moving, even if he drug the duvet with him. He wasn’t ready to let go of the things that smelled like Liam and like home just yet. The house was quiet, empty, but it felt better than his house had. Of course, his house had tension seeping out of every corner. She hadn’t asked him to leave, but Louis knew when he was supposed to. 

He plodded his way through the house, running his fingers over the kitchen counters, laughing to himself when he found the stack of takeaway menus, labeled with what was best. He opened the fridge to find a few beers and a fresh carton of milk that Liam must have brought up with them this trip. The grocery bag by the stove that Louis had seen Liam bring in had Louis’ favorite cereal and his brand of tea in it as well as few of his other favorite foods, enough to make Louis laugh again. That was Liam, forever taking care of him. 

Louis compiled enough to count as a makeshift meal, sitting at the breakfast bar, looking around what he could see from his seat, taking it all in. Liam had bought the house for the idea of a family, a life outside of tour buses and hotels, even if he couldn’t use it yet. They still had years left as One Direction, or so he’d told Louis, but it was too perfect to pass up. Louis was slow to agree when he’d looked at the pictures online, liking Liam’s flat in London better, the way it felt Liam’s and not Liam and his girlfriend’s, but now that he was here, Louis could tell Liam had been right. The house was perfect, roomy in the right places, airy and full of windows that would let in sunshine. It felt like Liam, like the perfect life Louis had always imagined for him. 

After dumping his dish in the sink, Louis made a new cup of tea and went back to wandering around the house, touching surfaces, pacing empty rooms, trying to sort why Liam would bring him here. He was pretty aware that his sudden arrival on Liam’s doorstep with just his backpack and an overnight bag was probably throwing a major wrench in Liam’s life if the way his skin was flushed and his trackpants were barely on was any indicator, but he’d still let Louis in and pointed him towards the guest room. The look Sophia had given him that morning over tea was definitely not hiding her annoyance at him being there. 

Yes, Louis had other places to go to, but Liam was always his first choice when his life felt like everything had just been upended. Liam had that way of steadying him when he was sure he was falling over, a way of soothing even the worst aches. So Liam had loaded Louis into the car and left him at the house that he was supposed to be starting his life with his significant other in, to get Louis away from his significant other. Funny how it worked out that Louis was the first one sleeping in their bed and leaving his traces around the farmhouse, not her. 

He was bitter from everything going on in his life, but that made him feel pretty damn smug. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Liam’s girlfriend, he just liked coming first. Selfish, sure, but Liam was his first. Louis was one hundred percent claiming credit for making his best friend the charming, prank pulling, laughing in public, wonderful dork he was. The guy she liked was his doing. 

When he crawled into Liam’s bed that night he stripped down to his underwear, curling up in the duvet and pressing his face into a pillow that smelled like Liam as well. It wasn’t the real thing, but it was as close to having his best friend there as he could muster up and it would have to do for now.

\-----------

His phone started blaring before the sun was up, and Louis groaned at it, groaning on the phone with Mark who he’d made call him over break. “Get your fat ass up, Tommo.” 

“No.” 

“Four miles. See if you can do it. I don’t think you can. Niall doesn’t either.” 

“Niall can suck it.” 

“You’re the one that has to play in a footie match in a couple of months and not look like an idiot.” 

Louis groaned again then hung up, dragging himself out of the bed. He was regretting signing up for Coppinger’s match every day, but he was the one that had to go out there and not look like he’d sat around and done nothing for six months. He’d had the deal with Mark, the workout program started over break and they’d kick into high gear once he was back on tour, all to get him ready for the match, but since he could barely see straight as it was, digging in his bag to find his training kit and shoes, he was hating the deal. 

Still, he wasn’t going to let Niall win. 

Running was possibly the worst thing ever. It didn’t help that it was fucking freezing out, and the farmhouse was four hundred years from everything, and he maybe should quit smoking. Maybe. He huffed to a stop as he got closer to town and mile three if the app on his phone (for fuck’s sake he had a running app on his phone, who had he become?) was telling the truth and looked around. It was a nice little place, set out away from everything, full of people that really don’t give a fuck who just moved in down the road or who was currently crashing there. That was kind of a nice thing. It likely wouldn’t stay that way, but for now, it was a nice thing. 

He looked like any other idiot out exercising in the morning though, which meant no one seemed to notice him and before too long he turned back, not stopping until he was at the house and texting Mark the screenshot of how far he went. Much farther than four miles though he might hack up a lung and his side hurt from breathing too hard, but hey, he might live through whatever he played of a ninety minute match. 

Maybe. If Copps went easy on him. It was against a bunch of old folks, though he supposed if he called the Rovers’ star player old, the man eleven years his senior might kick him square in the arse then chase him down the field like he was still in his early twenties. It probably wasn’t best to bank on getting an easy out. 

Louis knew he should talk to everyone else, let them know where he was, what he was up to and what was happening in his life, but it was much easier to hide in Liam’s house, freshly showered and cruising through queued up tv shows on his laptop. There was only so long though before he abandoned reruns of Top Gear for his phone and only so long he could read twitter and not open the app to text Harry about the onslaught of shit headed their way or call his mum to let her know he wasn’t at his house. 

It had him tossing his phone away, going instead for the keys to the car that had been left behind and driving himself into the little town. No one seemed to notice him really, the guy wandering through the Tesco for snacks, then down the street in the cold, looking in shop windows. He slowed his steps when he got to a vet, peeking in the window for a glimpse of someone’s pet. He’d left his dog with her, knowing she had more time to take care of it, she had the better bond with him, but Louis still missed him. 

A bark caught his attention, muffled through the glass, but there was a pup, smaller than Loki had been when Liam got him, sitting in a pen just inside the door. The little guy was looking right at him, which was good enough, but the sign hanging next to him really got Louis inside the shop. 

“Is he really up for adoption?” he asked the man standing behind the counter, lab coat and scrubs on, looking like a proper doctor. 

The vet looked up, then where Louis was pointing before nodding. “She, but yes, she is. Someone found her out back of the pub down the street, no one’s claimed her so we think she was left. We’d like to send her to a good home.” 

“I can take her,” Louis said before even thinking, smiling when the little dog barked at him, going over to pet her though mostly what happened was her licking his hand. “I’ve got a dog, I can take care of her, all of that. I’m…” Did he let his secret out? That would just mess everything up wouldn’t it? 

“I know who you are,” the vet said with a laugh, shaking his head. “Your face is on my daughter’s wall back home. Do you have time to take care of her? She’s been abandoned so you really can’t board her while you’re gone.” 

“I’ve got a mate that’ll look after her.” Probably. Louis would have to talk one of them into it, but they probably would. Or his mum. The pup was small enough that she wouldn’t bother the kids too much. She might even be small enough to take on tour here and there, which would be extra nice. 

The vet eyed him for a long moment, then nodded. “Fine then, but only because she likes you.” It took a few minutes to get everything handed over and Louis left a small wad of bills in the donation bucket because the guy wouldn’t let him actually pay for the dog or the leash or the small bag of food he’d given him, but all in all, Louis left with her trotting behind him. 

That night when he curled up in Liam’s bed again she jumped up with him, nestling under the blankets and right against Louis’ stomach. The warm presence was reassuring and the moment Rosie dropped off to sleep, so did Louis. 

\----------

“Who is this?” Liam asked, standing in his foyer with Rosie at his feet, barking and jumping up and down in a way that seemed more like her entire body was lifted up, then back down again, without really bending her legs any. It had her bouncing around his feet, which to Louis, was actually kind of hilarious. 

“Rosie,” he said sipping at his tea, standing in Liam’s foyer in his pants and a hoodie he’d found in the box of Liam’s clothes. 

“Rosie?” She seemed to like everyone saying her name, nudging her head against Liam’s shin until he bent down to pet her.

“Like the Jetsons? Rosie. Always there and good at cleaning off dishes.” 

Liam scowled, brow furrowing. “Did you let the dog lick my plates?” 

Louis shrugged. “Maybe.” 

Liam rolled his eyes, but got up, moving closer to Louis. “Where are your trousers?” he asked, but the smirk on his face said he didn’t quite care. 

“Dunno. Does it matter?” Louis hooked his fingers in Liam’s jacket, pulling him the rest of the way to him, pressing his face into Liam’s neck, sighing as Liam wrapped him up in a big bear hug. 

“Maybe I don’t want your arse on my furniture.” 

Louis shrugged as best he could without moving away from being curled against Liam. “It was going to happen eventually.” To his credit, Liam just laughed at that. Louis took a deep breath, loving the comfortable scent of Liam, the real thing, before he pulled back. “When do you have to go back?” 

Liam smiled, leaning in to press a kiss against Louis’ temple. “Tomorrow evening. Until then, I’m all yours.” 

He kept his fingers hooked in Liam’s jacket, but nodded. That would have to do. He really was shit at sharing Liam, but he couldn’t fight Liam’s life. He was the one that dropped in on him and despite Louis hating it right now, he knew how important the short moments on breaks were.. “What’d you bring to eat?” 

Liam held up a bag then started towards the kitchen, talking about what he ordered. Louis watched him for a moment, fighting the feeling in his chest like this was where they belonged, the house his and Liam’s rather than his and someone else. He rubbed at his chest and looked at Rosie who was sitting by his feet. “Don’t tell him, okay?” She barked once and he knew she’d keep his secret. 

\-----------

They hadn’t even done that much, but Louis felt content, better than he had in days, since she said it wasn’t going to work. Rosie was nestled at his side on the couch. He had his legs draped over Liam’s lap and Liam, love him, was massaging his foot, slowly pressing his thumb into the arch while they watched the second Captain America movie. Louis was full, he was happy and he was right where he belonged. 

Bucky was on screen, wondering if he knew Steve Rogers and Liam’s hand tightened around Louis’ foot, enough to get Louis to look that way. “You okay, Cap?” He knew Captain America wasn’t Liam’s favorite, but Louis always thought of Liam as very much like Steve Rogers, jumping on grenades when they needed him to. 

He sighed and shook his head. “Just can’t imagine my best friend forgetting about me.”

Louis shrugged. “Well, with the way Andy keeps bleaching his stupid hair, who knows.” 

“I meant you, silly,” Liam said, pulling at Louis’ leg enough to drag him closer. “I don’t want you to forget me.” 

Louis didn’t know how that was humanly possible. There was no way he could ever forget Liam. Not after all their time together, not after the way every waking moment was tinged with Liam, thoughts of Liam, how much Liam meant to him. Louis knew he wasn’t the only one who knew, which was part of why he was here. She’d known, she’d seen it in pictures and then in his eyes when she asked point blank. “Well, since I can currently buy a life sized stand up of you, short of a major knock in the head, I don’t think I will,” he teased, settling closer to Liam. 

“You know what I mean,” Liam said shaking his head, like Louis was the one being silly and not Liam. 

“No, Payno, I don’t. Enlighten me.” He rested his head on Liam’s shoulder, looking up at him in a way that he knew cut the blue of his eyes from under his lashes. Cheating yes, but it wasn’t like Louis played fair. 

Liam’s cheeks twitched, half like he wanted to laugh, half like he was fighting a blush. “When all this is over. When you go on to your life. What if you forget about me?” 

Louis waved around them. “I think I’ve already made myself at home here. At this rate, if it’s all over, I won’t have much of anywhere else to go.” 

“You know that’s not true,” Liam said softly, brushing his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Someone...Louis, everyone loves you.” 

Louis bit back the snarky comment about how someone didn’t and the sad one about how the person he wanted to didn’t. It seemed he could keep his mouth shut when it mattered. “Of course they do. It’s me.”

“You know what I mean.” 

Louis reached for Liam’s free hand, lacing their fingers together. “I know.” 

\-----------

Louis woke up in the middle of the night, shaken from a dream where he was running after something, trying to catch it, but not able to move fast enough. Just as the dream had started to turn into a nightmare, something pulled Louis from it. It wasn’t until he blinked awake that he realized the reason why he’d steadied in his sleep. Liam’s arm was wrapped around his hips, nose in his hair, Liam’s chest all he could see. His hand was warm on Louis’ bare hip, just like all of Liam was warm, always warm. Liam was there, he was real and Louis was probably getting himself into trouble, but it was worth it. 

They’d done this before, sleeping in the same bed, sleeping close. Everyone got lonely on tour, girlfriends far away, family time zones away, but best friends made for good cuddle buddies. Harry was great for wrapping someone up like an octopus so the person couldn’t breathe and wanted nothing more than space. Niall was good for sharing a blanket and a snack, always one to stay up late not matter how tired he might be. Zayn always slept, no matter what, but it was comforting that it came so easily to him and it made things seem less different, less far from home. Liam though, he was something else. Liam catered to whomever he was with, adjusting the amount of space he took up in a bed depending on who had drug him in with them, never complaining about snoring or if someone talked in their sleep or thrashed through the night.

For Louis, Liam had always left a small space, accentuating the size difference between them, which Louis appreciated. He talked a big game about not being the smallest, forever trying to be taller than he was or standing so he looked the same height, but it was nice that Liam was larger, broader, in moments like those. Liam would rub his back if he couldn’t sleep, didn’t mind when Louis pressed his nose against Liam’s back, not cuddling, but close enough that if Liam rolled over he’d squish Louis. And apparently, Liam knew just how to quiet nightmares, even when he was still mostly asleep. 

Louis let his fingers hook in the shirt Liam was wearing, one of his stupid tank tops that he’d stopped wearing on stage despite the fact that the fans clamored for them. He could feel Liam’s breath on his forehead, which should have bothered him, but in all honesty it was kind of nice, knowing he was so close, so focused on Louis and no one else. Louis shifted the tiniest bit closer and Liam’s hand slipped around his hips to his lower back, pressing into the divot there like it belonged there. In a way it did, just like Liam’s hands always found their way to the base of his neck or the edge of his hip, it was a familiar place for Liam to touch him. 

That it made Louis think of the lyrics to “Little Things” was all on him. 

\--------

When Louis woke up again he was completely alone in the large bed, huddled under the duvet without even Rosie nearby to cuddle with. He blinked around the room a few times to be sure he hadn’t imagined both his new dog and his best friend, but Liam’s bag was still on the floor by the door and Louis could hear Rosie barking from somewhere downstairs. He drug himself out of bed, not bothering with anything more than the hoodie that he’d had on before, half stumbling until he made it to the kitchen. Liam was there, cooking something that smelled like bacon, Rosie sitting at his feet, waiting for her share. He was still in the tank top he’d slept in, with a pair of joggers that hung in all the right ways and Louis wondered for the millionth time how anyone could think for a second Liam Payne wasn’t the best looking of the lot of them. 

Yes, Zayn was gorgeous, but he was all hooded eyes and shy smiles and he usually looked like a wreck in the mornings, and Harry had to be doing something to be really charming. Louis himself required at least an hour worth of work to get to his best, but Liam, softer from his time away from the gym during break, hair mussed up from sleep, clothes hanging off of him, was perfect. 

It took Louis a full minute of staring, pushing a hand through his hair to tame it, before he made his way across the kitchen to Liam, wrapping his arms around him from behind and pressing his face into Liam’s back. It was enough to get Liam to chuckle, one hand on Louis’. “Why are you up so early?” Louis whined into Liam’s shirt, not caring that it was muffled. Liam would understand him. 

“So I could make you breakfast?” Liam idly ran his thumb over the tiny bones in Louis’ wrist and Louis had to fight back a shiver at the touch. Liam’s hands were so much bigger than Louis’ and it was always shocking to remember that, to feel it. 

“Tea?” he asked, loving the way it felt to be this close to Liam when he laughed. It was such a wonderful sound. 

“Of course.” Liam squeezed Louis’ wrist. “I can’t do that though if you don’t let go of me.” 

That sounded like a damn travesty and Louis’ sigh only yielded more laughter out of Liam. “Go sit. I’ll bring you tea and breakfast, yeah?” Liam’s thumb pressed against his pulse point, a reminder that he was there, but still giving Louis permission to leave his side. Liam wasn’t going anywhere just yet. Louis let go, heading over to the breakfast bar, and sitting where he could still see Liam, arms folded on the counter with his chin resting on them. 

Liam finished up the bacon, adding it to a plate, then reached over to flick on the kettle. He was easy to watch, moving around the kitchen with ease, like he’d lived there for ages and hadn’t just bought it. It was only a few minutes before Liam was coming back, setting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Louis and a mug of tea within reach. He added another plate next to Louis and sat with him, smiling over at him as they both tucked into breakfast.

Louis shifted a little and pressed his elbow against Liam’s, catching his eye when he smiled over at him. The whole moment felt incredibly domestic, incredibly them, and it made Louis’ chest hurt with how badly he wanted just that, the two of them, like this, always. 

\--------

“I really didn’t think you’d notice,” Liam said into his phone when Louis let himself out of the bathroom after the shower Liam made him take. The younger man was pacing the floor in front of their bed, no his bed, it wasn’t theirs even if they’d shared it, clearly agitated. 

“We talked about this, it’s not...yes, I know what I said, but that doesn’t change things.” Liam paused, mid step, scowling. “I haven’t agreed to that.” He listened for a moment then shook his head. “I can...right no, that’s fine.” He sighed and looked at the ceiling. “Should I even ask about...Right no, that’s your choice too.” Liam said goodbye then hung up. 

“Everything okay?” Louis asked, biting back a smile when Liam jumped, then biting back something else when Liam just stood there staring at him. He wasn’t wearing much more than a towel, but Liam had seen that before, it wasn’t new, only now for some reason Liam was staring. He raised his eyebrow at his best friend until Liam literally shook himself out of staring. 

“Um, yeah. I mean no, but yeah it’ll be fine,” Liam said, sitting on the bed with Rosie, petting her head that was barely sticking out from where she’d nestled into the abandoned duvet. 

“Saying no isn’t very convincing.” Louis dug around in his bag for clean pants, pulling them on under the towel. He dropped the towel on the floor and dug around for something to wear, not at all surprised when Liam got up to take the towel to the bathroom, hanging it up neatly. 

“You haven’t talked to me about what happened either,” Liam countered when he came back into the room, staring hard at Louis. 

“You haven’t asked.” 

“I’m asking now. What happened with El?”

Louis dropped on the bed in just a pair of joggers, sighing loud enough that Rosie left her bed of blankets and nuzzled into his side. “It’s just not working. She’s...we’re not working. She wants me there and I’d rather be somewhere else. I love her to death, but I’m not really in love with her. She told me she was done the other night, that she couldn’t keep living her life like that, you know?” 

Liam nodded, his stance softening as he joined Louis on the bed, sitting half behind him so Louis could lean back against his chest. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright. She’s right.” He wanted to tell Liam it wasn’t his fault, but it was in a way. Louis didn’t want to be with his girlfriend because he wanted to be with Liam instead. “What happened on the phone?” 

Liam sighed, running his fingers through his hair and shaking his head. “She got home early. I didn’t tell her I was coming up here because she was headed to her mum’s and I thought I’d just come and hang out with you instead of sitting at home alone. Only she got home early and I wasn’t there.” 

Louis made a face, looking back at Liam. “And she got upset?” 

There was a long pause where Liam wasn’t looking him in the eye, just picking at the duvet and not answering. Eventually though he sighed and shook his head. “She wants to take a break.” 

“What?” Just because Liam wasn’t home when Sophia got home she wanted to take a break? That was completely ridiculous and hardly justification for it in Louis’ mind. 

“It’s sort of the same thing, but it’s changed now that you and El…” Liam trailed off, obviously not liking that way of thinking. “It’s more that she doesn’t think we want the same things. She thinks it’ll be best for us and I don’t know if I agree. Feels like a precursor to breaking up and I sort of wish she’d just call it quits instead of half breaking up with me.” 

Louis reached up to card his fingers through the hair on the back of Liam’s neck as Liam dropped his forehead to Louis’ shoulder. “Do you want to break up with her?” 

Liam shook his head. “No. I love her. I do, but…” 

There was only so long that Louis could wait for Liam to get to the point and he wound up turning around completely, sitting across from Liam, giving him his best impatient face. “But what, Liam?” 

Liam scrubbed his hands over his face before shaking his head. “Nothing.” He reached for Louis’ hand and got up, pulling Louis with him. “She doesn’t want me to come back just because she came back. So, I’m going to stay here with you, if that’s okay?” 

Of course it was okay, but it wasn’t answering the question. Liam was avoiding telling Louis something and, as annoying as it was, Liam staying was more important. Whatever it was, Liam was going to take his sweet time explaining it to Louis and while Louis wanted to know, running the risk of upsetting Liam to the point of him leaving wasn’t a risk Louis was willing to take. “Of course that’s okay.” He let himself fall into Liam, smiling as Liam laughed and wrapped him up in his arms. 

“Good. I don’t want to be anywhere else.” 

That shouldn’t be the case. They should be tired of each other. Day in, day out together, but Louis never got tired of Liam. Not once. 

\--------

“What does being on a break even mean?” 

Louis rolled over even if it disturbed Rosie, looking at Liam with one eyebrow raised. They were back in bed after a day of moving things around Liam’s house and watching movies, but now Liam was laying on his back, too far away, talking to the ceiling. “She didn’t say?” 

“No. I mean, am I still with her? Is she going to be with other people? Am I supposed to be with other people?” 

“Do you want to be with other people?” Louis felt his heart climb right up into his throat and he did his best to swallow it back. It was easier to think of Liam with Sophia because he’d gotten used to it. Someone new meant new daggers in his chest, new feelings to ignore. The meaning behind the dagger on his arm didn’t need to be amplified. 

Liam looked over at Louis and shrugged. “She thinks I do.” 

That didn’t sound like Liam at all. Liam was loyal to a fault. He’d been loyal in the middle of his last break up, he’d never strayed, just in hopes that he’d get her back. Liam wasn’t the kind to cheat on someone. “Well...do you?” 

Liam sighed and looked back at the ceiling. “Even if I did, they don’t want to be with me. She’s got nothing to worry about. She just...knows how I feel about them and she thinks something’s changed now.” 

Them. Louis bit his lip at the idea of what that could mean, why Liam wasn’t being gender specific. “Well, Payno, bad news, everyone wants to be with you. So that’s not something you should be worried about. Ever.” 

“Not everyone.” 

“Everyone. There’s not a person you could suggest that wouldn’t want to. So just, go for it. Be with them if they’re who you really want. You deserve that and Soph deserves being someone’s number one.” 

“It wasn’t like that, Lou,” Liam said, pushing up on his elbows to make his point. “It wasn’t that she wasn’t number one, this other person, just hadn’t been...there hadn’t been a chance. And she knew about it because we talked about it, because I was honest and now she knows and there’s a chance and she’s not sure she wants to compete.” 

“So you have to decide if you’re going to try,” Louis concluded, surprised he managed to get words out with the way his insides were churning. Who could Liam be talking about that he suddenly had a chance with? Louis’ mind supplied an answer, the simple, easiest, most obvious answer and he forced himself to ignore it. He couldn’t go down that road of hope. “What are you going to do?” It was a tiny whisper while his mind was screaming, demanding Liam do something, anything. 

Liam watched him in the dark, then shook his head. “I’m not sure. I don’t want to ruin anything.” 

“But how do you know it’s not what they want too?” Louis couldn’t believe he’d just said that out loud, but he couldn’t take it back now, could he?

“I don’t,” Liam said with a loud sigh, laying back on the bed, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I really don’t.” 

It was too much to watch Liam struggle just to get him to talk about something that was bothering him but at the same time he wasn’t ready to talk about yet. Louis scooted closer, leaning into Liam’s side. “Hey, you’ll figure it out. You always do.” 

For a second Liam went stiff, but the moment Louis spoke he relaxed, nodding and curling into him more. “I have more than anyone could ever ask for. Do I even have a right to ask for more?” 

“You deserve absolutely everything, Liam,” Louis said, shaking his head. “Absolutely. Whatever you want. You’re still allowed to be happy.” 

Liam ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, nodding against his head, but he didn’t say more. Louis wanted him to say more, to admit to what he wanted, but when he didn’t and Louis didn’t push. Liam would get there eventually and Louis needed to stop hoping that what Liam wanted was the same thing Louis wanted. 

\------------

The next morning’s run was a little better, but mostly because it had Liam with it and running around the property with Liam at his side was better than huffing and puffing around on his own. Afterward Liam laughed at Louis laying on the kitchen floor, whining about how tired he was while Rosie licked his face. It was wonderful, seeing Liam smile combined feeling far less heartbroken than Louis had in weeks. That was the thing with relationships ending, they hurt for a long time before the end finally happened. Louis had been aching for months, knowing that things weren’t right, but when it was over he’d felt empty, hollow, at least until Liam was there. Liam made everything feel better. 

Liam put Louis in charge of tea, taking his water bottle upstairs to shower, which Louis took care of, listening to the water run upstairs and singing to Rosie, smiling when she barked in return. It was just what Louis wanted, an easy sort of domestic bliss that came naturally between two people that knew each other inside and out. He’d thought he had it before, but now, here with Liam, he realized it wasn’t with her that he’d found the peace he wanted. 

Liam was still showering when Louis made his way back upstairs, but that didn’t stop him from sitting on the counter in the bathroom, angling himself so he wasn’t really looking at the glass-walled shower, though part of him wanted to. Instead he sipped at his tea and hummed along to whatever Liam was singing, some R&B tune that Louis didn’t know the words to, but had heard enough times that he knew the melody at least. When Liam turned the water off, Louis held out the mug, not looking up until Liam was next to him, taking it out of his hands with a grin. “There literally are no boundaries with you, are there?” 

“Why is that news?” Liam looked incredible, skin pink from the warm shower, hair damp and hanging on his forehead, smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. 

“True,” Liam said before taking a sip of his tea and smiling more. “Perfect, despite your complaints that I drink it wrong.” 

“You do drink it wrong, but I’ve learned it’s better to keep you happy than deal with the pouty Liam face.” 

“Which face? This face?” Liam twisted his smile into his signature pout, the one that made girls scream and was reblogged on tumblr again and again and Louis put his hand over his face. 

“Stop that.” He was laughing though, more so when Liam licked his palm to get him to move his hand. Then suddenly Liam had his hand around Louis’ wrist and was leaning in, watching him with those big brown eyes and Louis forgot how to breathe. How many times had Liam been this close? How little did it mean or did it mean more after the conversation last night? Just as Liam got too close, he seemed to realize what he was doing and leaned back, scrunching his face up a little. 

"You smell." 

Louis huffed out a laugh, shoving at Liam to hop off the counter grabbing his face to press a wet kiss against his cheek. "You love it." 

"Nope. Don't." Liam wiped at his cheek and shoved Louis towards the shower. Louis laughed because while he's wanted that moment to happen, it was easy to fall back into playing around with Liam, tugging his shirt off then going for his shorts. He glanced up at Liam, catching him watching in the mirror and for a split second there was something there, something different in his eyes before Liam turned and left the bathroom altogether. 

\---------

It was amazing how they could complain for hours about being stuck in hotel rooms with nothing to do beyond FIFA or movies, but the moment they had time off together, Louis and Liam wound up doing the exact same thing. It was a rousing game of FIFA, where Louis was the complete victor, hands over his head cheering until suddenly his feet were out from under him. Liam’s strong fingers pushed into his sides in just the way that made Louis cry out in unwanted laughter, trying to squirm away from the tickles and pinches. As fast as Louis was Liam was stronger and already had the upper hand because he had his hands on Louis. Tickling turned into wrestling and before Louis could do more than tug at Liam’s shirt he landed with an ‘oof’ on his back, wrists pinned to the floor on either side of his head, Liam looming over him breathing heavily and grinning. 

“Gotcha.” Liam’s smug smirk was doing terrible things to Louis and for once he was relieved he was pinned down because he couldn’t move to do anything stupid. Of course, being pinned down wasn’t helping a rush of unwanted thoughts about what Liam could do to him. 

Yup, Liam definitely had him. 

And Louis could tell from where he was and the way Liam’s smile shifted that he knew it. 

Louis forced himself to roll his eyes and pull at the grip Liam had on his wrists, kicking up to try and dislodge Liam from over him before it got worse. Thankfully Liam took the permission to let the moment pass and pulled back, rolling easily to his feet and looking down at Louis. 

“Did you tell Harry yet?” he asked, holding out a hand to help Louis up off the floor. Well done on Liam’s part. He knew to find a topic that was clearly not about them or that moment that had passed so quickly maybe it hadn’t been a moment at all. Either way, Liam knew just how to deflect. Louis had taught him too well. 

“No. I haven’t told anyone but you,” Louis said, taking the hand, but not getting up just yet. He let Liam try and tug him up off the ground, but Liam didn’t play along with that game as well as he had when he was younger. It was the sort of thing that made Louis sad from time to time, that Liam didn’t play along with their old games anymore, but there were so many more games now Louis knew he didn’t have the right to complain. 

“You should tell him. And the others and your mum. And our team. There’ll be paperwork to fill out.” Leave it to Liam to be serious about the whole thing, but Liam was the one that had gone through it before. It was shocking how breaking up was something else entirely when fame was involved. “Start with Haz though,” Liam said, tone gentle and understanding, even if he did drop Louis’ phone on his chest. Louis knew why though, why Liam insisted he’d start there and why Liam was leaving the room to give him space to do it. 

They’d been drunk when Liam admitted it, sitting on the bus after a show, Zayn curled up asleep in his bunk with one arm hanging out of it, Niall back in his hotel room and Harry out with friends he apparently had in every city. Liam was supposed to be in his hotel room too, but someone had gifted them a bottle of cinnamon whiskey and daring shots had left both of them a little unstable on their feet. 

“You seemed sad when Haz left today,” Liam had mumbled, half into Louis’ shoulder. Louis had shrugged, but not enough to dislodge him. 

“Thought he might stick around with us tonight. He was going to.” 

“But the signs,” Liam said and Louis remembered feeling like Liam had always known what Louis was saying when he didn’t say it out loud. 

“Yeah. They were…” 

“Out in full force.” There had been too many that night, so many about Harry and Louis, about their love, all hinged around something one of them had slipped up and said and as it always did, it put space between Louis and Harry. They were still the best of friends, and Louis knew there was Harry shaped imprints all over his heart and mind, but the ongoing rumors had forced them apart in public. Every moment with Harry was treasured and when they were taken away it always hurt. 

“I never understood you two, you know. Still don’t really.” Liam’s voice was quiet, yet his arms were warm where they wrapped around Louis. “But it seemed important to both of you. The kind of thing I didn’t want to interrupt. I know I was always a little jealous though. I wanted it too.”

“Li.” Louis had sat up to protest, but Liam had cut him off with a gentle shake of his head. 

“I like what we have better, it works better for us, but at the time, I was jealous. I know now though, you and Haz, that’s something else. I know it’s special, but I also know what it is and what it isn’t.” Liam paused, clearly having lost track of what he’d meant to say in the first place and struggling to figure out the way back to his point. Louis had waited, too curious what it was that his friend was getting at to interrupt again. 

“Don’t ever feel bad for how you love someone,” Liam said finally, tiny smile pulling at the corners of his mouth because he’d sorted himself out on his own. Louis had seen that smile before. “I know...it got you two into that mess, but you are what you are,” he said poking Louis’ chest where his tattoo was. “And being loved by you is never a bad thing.” 

Louis had to wonder if that was still the case, laying on the floor of Liam’s living room, doing the math for the time in LA and if he’d be waking Harry. Not that it mattered, Harry would answer no matter what. Louis texted him and got a response back almost immediately. It took a few minutes to get sorted, but eventually Louis had his phone propped against a beer on Liam’s coffee table, still sitting on the floor to look at the Skype video showing him Harry’s kitchen and Harry, curls a mess like he’d just gotten out of bed. 

“Hey Lou,” he greeted, waving and smiling. “You look happy.” 

Louis frowned slightly glancing at the picture of himself. His hair was a wreck and the dark circles weren’t as obvious under his eyes he supposed, but was he happy? Was it okay for him to be happy? “Where are you?” Harry asked before Louis could answer otherwise. 

“Liam’s house,” he said, which had Harry nodding and going back to whatever he was cooking. Pancakes maybe. Crepes though if it was Harry. He always liked a challenge. 

“”How’s Li? Lad’s afternoon?” 

“Um, not quite,” Louis said, running his hand over the back of his neck. “More...nowhere else to go.” 

Louis watched Harry set down his spatula and move whatever was on the heat off of it, before coming back to the screen, leaning on the counter. “What does that mean?” 

“It means El and I are done.” He hadn’t really said it out loud, had he? It hurt to say it even if he knew why it was the case. He knew they’d been struggling for months, maybe even longer than that, but now it all felt so real. 

“Oh babe,” Harry said, voice watery and tears in his eyes and Louis hated that he’d upset Harry. 

“I’m sorry. I tried, we tried, we just wanted different things and-” 

“Stop. I’m not upset at you. I’m upset for you. I’m worried about you. Are you okay? Is Liam taking care of you?” 

Louis glanced towards where Liam had gone and nodded. “Yeah, yeah he is. Harry, I don’t-” 

“Don’t, Louis. It’s fine. Just tell me what happened.” 

Louis let out a heavy sigh, shifted so he was more comfortable, then told Harry everything. 

\--------

After his call with Harry, Louis felt both better and worse. It was good to get things off his chest, to tell Harry what was going on and talk about how they’d deal with the onslaught of rumors, but Harry being too far away to hug was hard. Louis wandered through the house until he finally heard Liam, ducking into the room that was apparently going to be Liam’s office, but there wasn’t much more than a desk and a chair in it. Liam was on the phone with someone with Rosie sitting at his feet, but still waved Louis in the room, grinning when Louis sat on this desk facing him, poking at Louis knee until he finished his call and hung up. 

“How’d it go with Harry?” 

Louis shrugged his shoulders, picking a string on his sweats. “Good. He’s not upset with me, but I hate that he’s so far away sometimes.” LA suited their best friend, but it was hard when he was so far out of reach. It was weird considering the amount of time the five of them spent together to miss someone for the few weeks they weren’t breathing in each other’s spaces, but it happened. 

When Liam curled his hand around Louis’ calf, Louis looked up to that all too understanding face he knew so well, so perfectly. Liam got it, even if Louis didn’t say it. “What are you doing?” Louis asked before Liam could press for more information. 

“Ordering furniture for the house,” Liam said, smiling up at Louis and turning the laptop so he could see what Liam was looking at. “I thought I could probably use another bed at least so you can have your own room.” 

_I don’t want my own room._ Louis could feel it on the tip of his tongue, a stupid request. Liam had Sophia. He didn’t need Louis. He didn’t want Louis. “Cheers,” he wound up saying, looking back at the loose thread, tugging at it. 

“Was also thinking about throwing a party here,” Liam said, squeezing Louis’ leg and waiting until Louis looked up again to keep speaking. “Bit of a housewarming sort of thing? Something to distract before tour starts again?” 

Louis knew Liam was trying to cheer him up, that the distraction was for him and not for them. It was the same thing that he’d done with Liam when Danielle left. “I guess. Should be fun.” 

“Great. I already called Soph. She’ll help reaching out to everyone. You can message your crew too. I’ve got security lined up as well.” Liam smiled and got up from the desk, looking down at Louis for a long moment before leaning down to kiss his forehead, something quick and sweet, just to let Louis know he was there and he cared. It wasn’t the first time and it wasn’t the first time Louis had been desperate to cling to him afterward. 

“I’m going to get cleaned up. First round of furniture should be here this evening.” 

Louis noded, not moving from his spot right away. “When’s Soph getting here?” He knew she was coming. There was no way she wouldn’t show up just for the party. 

Liam hesitated, biting his lip. “Tomorrow afternoon.” 

Twenty-four hours. It was never enough time, but Louis nodded nonetheless, not wanting to cause any trouble for Liam. “Sounds like enough time for beer and FIFA,” Louis suggested, trying to sound positive, but he knew it fell short. 

“Definitely enough time for that,” Liam confirmed, but the softness of his tone said he knew, like he always did, what Louis wasn’t saying. 

\----------

The bed was perfect. It was large and the mattress was great. Liam had gone all out, he’d gotten a super fluffy duvet and an extra blanket just like the one that Louis always borrowed at his flat. There were at least four more pillows than the bed needed and it was really, truly a glorious place to sleep. 

Except Louis had to sleep in it alone. His things had been moved out of Liam’s room before Sophia had gotten to the house yesterday and dumped in a corner of the room. He’d spent the night in the new bed, alone, and he’d been able to fucking hear them in Liam’s room and wanted to smother himself with one of the extra expensive pillows. He should have gone home. Not that he had a home, but he could have gone to his mum’s or just stayed at Harry’s or Niall’s London flat and not put himself through that. 

But Liam was here, in this house, and leaving Liam had always been the hardest thing. The party was going on downstairs, music and voices, all their closest friends in Liam’s house and Louis was drunk, standing in the doorway of his new room with Rosie glaring at the bed. He hadn’t meant to be, but there was only so long he could watch Liam with his girlfriend before he wanted to be sick. He hated the voice in his head that wanted it to be him. That thought it should be him. “We should have told him,” he told the dog, pleased when she yipped in response. She hadn’t been keen on sleeping in the new room either. 

“There you are.” Louis turned at Sophia’s voice, terse and clearly unamused with him. How had he managed that? He hadn’t done anything. Not yet at least. The most he’d done was consider packing his bag and convincing Stan to take him home after the party and Sophia would probably be pleased about that. 

“Here I am,” Louis answered, trying to seem like he wasn’t up here sulking over being banished to a guest room. 

“Look, Louis, I know you’re going through things. I know this is hard on you,” Sophia started, clearly trying not to yell at him even if she didn’t look happy at all. She’d seemed happy before when she was downstairs with Liam. “I know Liam is your best friend, but he’s not _yours_.” She shoved a shirt at him, right into his chest, and he barely caught it. 

“I never said he was...what is this?” He held the shirt up, a kit from one of his old charity matches, his name in lettered across the back. It was definitely his, but he hadn’t seen it in years. Actually, he’d thought he’d lost it. “This isn’t…”

“It’s yours. Louis, it has your name on it.” 

“Soph, you up here… What is that?” Louis looked up to see Liam standing behind Sophia, staring at the kit in Louis’ hands. “Where’d you get that?” 

Louis looked behind himself, hoping maybe there was someone else standing in the hallway that Liam could be using that harsh tone on. Maybe someone had snuck up behind him, ignoring the part where the stairs were past Liam, and had Liam’s pants on his head and that was what Liam meant, but no, he was alone in the hallway. “Sophia just gave it to me. I thought… I thought this was lost.” He’d kept most of the kits he’d worn, proud that so many games had been an option for him, but this one had gone missing right after the game. He’d blamed it on being young and stupid, but apparently it wasn’t lost. “Where did you get it?” he asked. 

“From his dresser! Where you put it! You don’t get a drawer, Louis. You don’t live here. He’s my boyfriend, not yours.” 

“Sophia.” 

Louis had his mouth open to protest, and he could see Sophia was ready to take him on, but they both stopped at the sound of Liam’s voice. Liam looked like he might explode, like it was taking everything in him to keep everything in and that was when it dawned on Louis. It was in Liam’s drawer. He never put anything in the drawers. He could barely be arsed to use the drawers in his own house, let alone when he was crashing and had barely any clothes of his own. And not some kit he hadn’t seen in years. 

Which meant Liam had put it there. It meant Liam had it. All those years, Liam had kept it. He’d been at the game that day, cheering Louis on from the sidelines and on the field afterward. And Liam had the kit. 

“No, Liam…” Sophia said, and Louis watched Liam turn to her, face crumpling into something too sad for words. A face Liam should never make. “You said it didn’t matter. You said it was over, that you were over it.” 

“Sophia,” Liam plead softly, clearly hurting. 

“Liam, you promised!” 

“I know I did, but-” Liam looked up at him then, staring right at Louis. The look he had on his face was so vulnerable, so broken, but also asking Louis to go and Louis knew he wanted to. He had no idea what they were talking about, but whatever it was it was serious and it had to do with him. Odds were, whatever they were fighting about was going to get him thrown out of the house that night, but Louis wasn’t going to stand there in the middle of it if Liam wanted him to go. He could give them space. 

He sidestepped them, moving back towards the stairs and pushing the kit back into Liam’s hands before he left. What was his was Liam’s. It always had been. If he wanted to keep it, he should. It had been a great night for them. Liam deserved to keep the memory too. For the briefest of moments Liam’s hand caught his pressing Louis’ fingers harder into the material for just a second before letting go. He was still there. Whatever they were talking about, whatever the hell was going on that somehow Louis had screwed up without knowing or meaning to, Liam was still there. Louis held that thought as close to his chest as he could when he hurried down the stairs and away from them. 

\----------

Louis hadn’t been too surprised that the party broke up not long after that. People had heard the shouts from upstairs and they’d decided to go. Stan was one of the last to leave, holding his keys as he turned to Louis. “Come with me. You can crash at the hotel then we’ll drive up to Donny tomorrow.” 

It was hard, not to let his friend take him away from where he was, but Louis looked up at the closed bedroom door and shook his head. “Can’t.” 

Stan didn’t have to ask. “You’ve had your heart broken enough this week, haven’t you?” 

Louis laughed darkly, shaking his head. He hadn’t told anyone at the party and anyone who asked after his girlfriend had gotten the stock ‘she’s busy’ answer, but Stand knew better. “It’s Liam.” Stan nodded, because Stan was like that. He’d known Louis most of his life and while Louis wasn’t as close with him as he’d been in the past, he was the one person that Louis couldn’t lie to. He’d been there when Louis learned to lie. 

“Always has been, hasn’t it?” he said, hugging Louis tightly. “Nick his car and head to Donny if you can’t deal, alright? We’ll get smashed and curse his name.” He didn’t push it more, just headed out the door with a wave over his shoulder. 

Left in the house alone, Louis wasn’t sure where to go. He couldn’t sit in the guest room, not if he could hear them fighting in there. Instead, he dug his headphones out of his backpack that was thankfully still in the living room and took Rosie out the back door of the house. For a while they just walked, a Brand New playlist on loop in his ears that was matching his mood.

They wound up on the tennis court, which was a ridiculous thing for the house to have considering Liam didn’t even play tennis, but what did he know? He had a basketball hoop at his house and his height was definitely keeping him from being any good at that sport. He found an old ball, dribbling it around the court, enjoying the way he had to focus harder on that because it was smaller than a normal football. He made his way around the boundaries of the court, dribbling it back and forth, watching his breath puff out in front of him, Rosie nipping at his heels. Once he got bored of that he tried throwing it for her to catch it, but Rosie had little to no interest in fetch and eventually just sat next to him, looking up at him like he was insane for following after the ball he kept throwing. 

“It is kind of a stupid game, isn’t it?” he asked, before sitting with her, laying back on the court and looking up at the sky. The stars were visible, like at home rather than in London. It made his heart clench that he was pretty sure wasn’t all about the fact that the concrete under him was cold. He’d screwed up coming here. He should have gone to Mullingar, or crashed on Zayn’s couch for a day or two until he could fly out to LA with Harry. He shouldn’t have left his house in the middle of the fucking night and gone to Liam’s. He could have gone anywhere else. He had keys to Niall’s London place, Harry’s. He could have gotten a hotel or gone to his mum’s. Why the hell didn’t he go to his mother’s? 

He knew exactly why he hadn’t gone home though. His mother would have let him in, made him tea, then had him explain everything. Louis would have told her about Eleanor, but he also would have told her about Liam, about how Eleanor had said after the end of the last tour that she knew. That she’d seen it in the videos and the pictures posted. Louis had never looked at her that way. Louis’ mother would have heard that line, then sent him on his way to find Liam. She would have had him wind up right where he was right now. 

The song changed and Louis closed his eyes, familiar words ringing in his ears, singing about falling apart, about feeling less like himself and he hated that he related to it. He’d ruined everything for Liam by showing up and he wasn’t even sure what he’d done, what Sophia had been so mad about. It didn’t make the slightest bit of sense to him, but maybe he’d missed something. Something important. 

The chorus started up again and Louis started thinking about getting up and going inside. It was cold out and Rosie was snuggling closer to him, clearly not amused with the weather. Just when he was thinking about moving, something dropped on his face and he bolted up, clawing at it, trying to get it off his face and pulling out his headphones, blinking at the shirt in his hand until he felt an all too familiar warmth beside him. 

“You didn’t have to give it back. Technically I stole it.” 

Louis ran his fingers over his name on the back of the kit, shrugging a little. “Don’t mind you having it. Glad it’s not lost actually. And it’s not like I don’t steal your shit all the time.” 

“You wore my shirt all night tonight. Soph hated that, too.” 

Louis looked down at the hem of the shirt peeking out from under his hoodie and winced. “Sorry. Forgot it was yours.” 

“I don’t mind,” Liam said, his hand coming into Louis’ view and covering his, which was enough for him to look at Liam. “I like it.” Liam’s voice was quiet, just a whisper, just for Louis. 

There were a million questions running through his head, a million different things that Liam could be thinking, and a million different ways things could go. “I can get my things and go. If you want. I probably should have left already, but I-” He cut himself off, not able to finish that statement. Whatever million different ends it had, not one was something Louis was sure he was ready to admit. 

“I’d rather you not,” Liam said with a sigh. “I hate the idea of being in the house alone.” Louis nodded until that registered, and he realized what Liam meant. 

“Where did Sophia go?” 

“She left, few minutes ago.” 

“What?” Louis was on his feet before he even realized he had shouted it loud enough for Rosie to bark at both of them. 

“She left.” Liam stayed on the ground even when Louis tugged on his arm. 

“What are you doing? Go after her.” 

Liam’s brow creased in confusion and he stared at Louis for a long moment before something clicked and he chuckled. Then the laugh turned into something brighter and Liam was actually cracking up, sitting on the tennis court outside his farm house mansion type place, in the middle of the night. He’d lost it. Louis was wondering if he’d have to be committed before they went on tour and if that would ruin everything. “You don’t know, do you?” Liam somehow managed between fits of giggles. That was a good sign. He could form full sentences, which was a step more than he could usually do. 

“Know what!” 

“Know why she left.” 

“How would I?” Louis was sure his best friend had gone completely mental, but Liam seemed calm, getting up and handing Louis the kit he’d dropped in his haste to have Liam rush after his girlfriend. 

“I thought it was obvious. I was so worried it was obvious and you were hiding out here because I got it all wrong, even if Sophia knew I didn’t. Or at least that was what El told her.” 

“What does El have to do with anything?” 

Liam laughed again and shook the kit. “Like a year ago, when we started dating, we talked about old loves and what was mentioning a massive crush on a best friend who’d been with the same girl almost the entire time I’d known him? I always…” Liam trailed off, looking at the kit in his hand and not Louis. “I thought you two were for forever. So I did what I needed to to move on.” 

That was when it clicked, finally, everything fell into place and Louis felt his mouth drop open. “And then…” he started, prompting even though he was pretty sure he knew the next part. He wanted Liam to say it. 

“And then you were showing up at my doorstep because it was over. Not anyone else’s. Mine. You’ve got keys to every place, anyone else would have taken you in and Harry and Niall wouldn’t have had their girlfriends there. But I let you in. I didn’t even hesitate.” 

“Because…” Louis was afraid to breathe, too worried about the answer, about what came next. 

“Because that sort of feeling doesn’t go away, not when there’s not a reason for it to. Not when you love like you do.” 

“So you still…” 

“How could I not?” Liam touched his cheek, stroking his thumb over the bone there. “Do you? You said, you said there wasn’t any way I could be sure that who I wanted wanted me back without asking, but-” 

Louis cut him off with a kiss, jumping forward to drag Liam down to his level to make it easier. Liam was caught off guard, but after a moment he kissed Louis back, taking control and easing the frantic way Louis had started the kiss, the same way he soothed any part of Louis’ insanity. When they finally broke away, Louis could feel Liam smiling against his lips. “Come to bed?” Liam suggested, sounding almost tentative. 

“Not the guest room right?” 

“I was thinking our room actually.” 

_Our_. What an incredible word. Louis nodded, kissing Liam again, a light little peck before giving him a push. “Well, get on with it then. It’s bloody freezing out here.” Liam laughed, but pulled Louis closer, tucking him under his arm, and pressing a kiss into his hair, leading him back to their house, Rosie trotting after them. 

\---------

**4 Months later**

Liam thanked the crowd one more time, sweeping into a bow that pulled all of them down with him given the way they had their arms looped around each other. Louis grinned then pushed away from where he’d been under Niall and Liam, dashing up the stage, determined to win the race back up, even if it meant cheating with a head start. Of course he beat all of them, though Liam was the only one who even tried. And even though he lost, he had Louis around the waist the moment the curtain was closed, spinning him around like he was celebrating with Louis rather than losing to him. They’d done more of that though lately, celebrating winning together even if it was against each other. 

When Liam put him back down, he stayed close, arm draped over Louis’ shoulder and his chest pressed against Louis’ back. Louis reached up and tangled his fingers with Liam’s enjoying the warmth of him close by even after sweating buckets on stage. “Excellent show of course, mates,” Niall said, fist bumping Louis and high fiving Liam. 

“You going out with us, Nialler?” Louis asked, waggling his eyebrows to try and convince Niall to join them. 

“Hardly. Can’t keep up with you two. And now that you’ve gotten him corrupted, Mark’s got me in the morning, not Liam.” 

Louis shrugged. “Could have been you, Niall.” 

Niall looked at their joined hands and shook his head. “Never stood a chance, Lou. Meant to be, you idiots.” Niall punctuated his point by throwing a sweaty towel at them. “Be good. Don’t do anything rash tonight.” 

“When have I ever-” Louis was cut off by Liam’s hand over his mouth. 

“We’ll be good. Promise.” Liam sounded so sincere Louis licked his palm to get him to move his hand, which Liam just wiped off on Louis’ head. Louis swatted at his hand trying to get him to stop, which wound up with him wrapped up in Liam’s arms.

“What if we don’t go out?” Liam suggested, rubbing his nose against Louis’. They weren’t completely alone, but close to it. The crew knew, their friends knew. The world would figure it out eventually.

“You have a better offer, Payno?” 

“I’ll let you win at FIFA.” 

“I think you’re mistaken in thinking you could beat me at all.” Louis hooked his fingers in Liam’s shirt and pulled him closer. “Try again.” 

“Louis, I’ve been letting you win for years,” Liam said gravely, then kissed him. It was quick but wet enough to deliver the intent that Liam was going for. “I think I’m a better offer.” 

Louis eyed him for a moment then nodded, pressing his own kiss against the corner of Liam’s mouth. “Always the better offer, Liam. Always.”


End file.
